UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group A
Group A of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying was one of the ten groups to decide which teams would qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group A consisted of five teams: Bulgaria, Czech Republic, England, Kosovo and Montenegro, where they played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams, England and Czech Republic qualified directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs were not decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. On 14 October 2019, during the Bulgaria v England match, there was racist behaviour from a group of Bulgarian fans. This included Nazi salutes, monkey chants and racist booing. The behaviour was widely condemned by the public and various groups, including the anti-racist football campaign Kick It Out. The next day, Prime Minister of Bulgaria Boyko Borisov called for BFU president Borislav Mikhailov to resign following the racist incident. Mikhailov resigned a few hours later. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Nedelev |goals2=Mugoša |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=5,652 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sterling Kane Kalas |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=82,575 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zeneli |goals2=Bozhikov |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance=12,580 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Vešović |goals2=Michael Keane Barkley Kane Sterling |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=8,329 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Schick |goals2=Isa |stadium=Stadion Letná, Prague |attendance= |referee=Tamás Bognar (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Mugoša |goals2=Rashica |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=0 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=I. Popov Dimitrov |goals2=Rashica Muriqi Rashani |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance= |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Jankto Kopitović Schick |goals2= |stadium=Andrův stadion, Olomouc |attendance= |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Muriqi Vojvoda |goals2=Schick |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance= |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kane Sterling |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= |referee=Marco Guida (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sterling Kane Vojvoda Sancho |goals2=V. Berisha Muriqi |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=30,155 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Souček Masopust Darida |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=5,951 |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Brabec Ondrášek |goals2=Kane |stadium=Sinobo Stadium, Prague |attendance=18,651 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=2,743 |referee=Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Rashford Barkley Sterling Kane |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=17,481 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rrahmani Muriqi |goals2= |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance=12,600 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Král Čelůstka |goals2=Nuhiu |stadium=Štruncovy sady Stadion, Plzeň |attendance=10,986 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Oxlade-Chamberlain Kane Rashford Šofranac Abraham |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=77,277 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Bozhikov |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=0 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Winks Kane Rashford Mount |stadium=Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance=12,326 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} Goalscorers There were 72 goals scored in 20 matches, for an average of 3.6 goals per match. Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group A Category:2018–19 in Bulgarian football Category:2018–19 in Czech football Category:2018–19 in English football Category:2018–19 in Kosovan football Category:2018–19 in Montenegrin football